weneverlearnfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishun Seminar
is the opening to the 1st season of We Never Learn anime. It was performed by Study, the vocal actress unit formed for the Bokuben anime, in which this song is their first single. Tracklist Limited Edition # # Never Give It Up!! # # Never Give It Up!! (Instrumental) Regular Edition # # Never Give It Up!! # # Never Give It Up!! (Remix Ver.) # # Never Give It Up!! (Instrumental) Audios :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics TV Version Japanese=走り出すベクトルの到達点 空欄に書き込むコタエは何? Q.次のセリフから読み解く関係の推移 A.教科書通りならこっち? でもリアルが足りない あぁややこしい セオリーはスミに置いといて キミと青春を猛勉強したいな 胸の左ポケットを占めるトキメキはナゼ どんな研究論文にも 未だズバリ正解はない 最上級の落第点で未来を叫べ ハートは成長中 ここから向上 期待していいでしょ? 大志を抱くのだ きっと急接近 Mr. ティーチャー 採点を！ |-|Romanji=Hashiridasu bekutoru no toutatsuten Kuuran ni kakikomu kotae wa nani? Q. tsugi no serifu kara Yomitoku kankei no suii A. kyoukasho doori nara Kocchi demo riaru ga tarinai Ah, yayakoshi Seorii wa sumi ni oitoite Kimi to seishun wo mou benkyou shitai na Mune no hidari pokketo wo shimeru Tokimeki wa naze? Donna kenkyuu ronbun ni mo Imada zubari seikai wa nai Saijoukyuu no rakudaiten de Mirai wo sakabe Haato wa seichouchuu Koko kara mou chotto Kitai shite ii desho Taishi wo idaku no da Kitto kyuu sekkin Mister Teacher saiten wo! |-|English=Insert if available Full Version Japanese=走り出すベクトルの到達点 空欄に書き込むコタエは何? Q.次のセリフから読み解く関係の推移 A.教科書通りならこっち? でもリアルが足りない あぁややこしい セオリーはスミに置いといて キミと青春を猛勉強したいな 胸の左ポケットを占めるトキメキはナゼ どんな研究論文にも 未だズバリ正解はない 最上級の落第点で未来を叫べ ハートは成長中 ここから向上 期待していいでしょ? 大志を抱くのだ きっと急接近 Mr. ティーチャー 採点を！ Q.乱高下激しいグラフが導く結論 A.証明をためらうドキドキ鼓動がうるさい もぅやなことも どうでもよくなるなんでだろ キミが青春を猛プッシュするんだ 胸の左ポケットの奥に広がる宇宙 新発見の彗星が今日もキラリ 数えきれない せいいっぱいの平均点で欲張りになろう 毎日成長中いつかは合格 宣言していいでしょ? わたしの可能性 だって超実感 OK ティーチャー 頑張ります！ 報われない努力なんて ないよって言ってくれる? キミと一緒に100点も超えちゃうよ 胸の左ポケットを占める トキメキはナゼ どんな研究論文にも 未だズバリ正解はない 最上級の落第点で 未来を叫べ ハートは成長中 ここから向上 期待していいでしょ? 大志を抱くのだ きっと急接近 Mr. ティーチャー 採点を！ 目指してオール A 青春のゼミナール 難関突破サクラ咲ク！ いつかは合格 宣言していいでしょ? 未来は無限大 今日も超実感 OK ティーチャー 頑張ります |-|Romanji=Hashiridasu bekutoru no toutatsuten Kuuran ni kakikomu kotae wa nani? Q. tsugi no serifu kara Yomitoku kankei no suii A. kyoukasho doori nara Kocchi demo riaru ga tarinai Ah, yayakoshi Seorii wa sumi ni oitoite Kimi to seishun wo mou benkyou shitai na Mune no hidari pokketo wo shimeru Tokimeki wa naze? Donna kenkyuu ronbun ni mo Imada zubari seikai wa nai Saijoukyuu no rakudaiten de Mirai wo sakabe Haato wa seichouchuu Koko kara mou chotto Kitai shite ii desho Taishi wo idaku no da Kitto kyuu sekkin Mister Teacher saiten wo! Q. Rankouka hageshii gurafu ga michibiku ketsuron A. Shoumei o tamerau doki doki kodou ga urusai Mou yanakotomo Dou demo yoku naru nandedaro Kimi ga seishun wo mou pusshu suru nda Mune no hidari poketto no oku ni hirogaru uchuu Shin hakken no suisei ga Kyou mo kirari kazoe kirenai Seiippai no heikinten de yokubari ni narou Mainichi seichouchuu Itsuka wa gookaku sengen shite ii desho? Watashi no kanousei datte chou jikkan OK Teacher ganbarimasu! Mukuwarenai doryoku nante Nai yotte itte kureru? Kimi to issho ni hyakuten mo koe chau yo Mune no hidari poketto wo shimeru Tokimeki wa naze Donna kenkyuu ronbun ni mo Imada zubari seikai wa nai Saijoukyuu no rakudaiten de mirai o sakebe Haato wa seichouchuu Koko kara koujou kitai shite ii desho? Taishi wo idaku no da kitto kyuu sekkin Mr. Teacher saiten wo! Mezashite ooru A Seishun no zeminaaru Nankan toppa sakura Saku Itsuka wa gookaku sengen shite ii desho? Mirai wa bugendai kyou mo chou jikkan OK teacher ganbarimasu! |-|English=Insert if available